The Ultimate Battle
by Avatar Fan 11051
Summary: It's a war now. Things have taken a darker turn, and many are dead. The many characters, along with Microsoft, must fight away this great evil!Chapter 16: Is the war over? YOU influence the story! I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS.
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Brothers: Ultimate Battle

--

Most of the contestants, except for Bowser and Link, were in the lobby of Smash Mansion.

Elsewhere, Link and Bowser were outside, practicing for any upcoming battles.

Bowser had Link's sword firmly trapped in his mouth but he hadn't noticed that Link had his boomerang in his other hand.

WHACK!

Bowser went down, and Link withdrew his sword from Bowser's mouth, and started wildly slashing at the koopa's body.

"Okay! I surrender!" Bowser growled.

"I thought you might..." Link said smirking, as he put his sword back in his sheath and walked away.

Suddenly, a loud voice came out of nowhere.

"Smash residents! Report to the Lounge at once!" It boomed.

--

Everyone was chattering excitedly, about what was about to be announced.

"Howdy, all you fighters!" a voice unmistakeable as Master Hand's shouted.

Master Hand appeared, and it grew a disjointed mouth to speak.

"I've got some exciting news, as we have new items, fighters, Assist Trophies, and stages to go to!"

Everyone cheered, but Master Hand put up his hand to silence them.

"But this year, things are gonna be a little different!" Master Hand shouted.

"You will all be travelling into different worlds to fight different people, and you have your very own roster of fighters! For every fighter you defeat, they will then join you, if you lose, well, you don't wanna know. Once you have collected your fighters, you will be fighting to win a tournament known as 'The Battle of Eternal Glory'!" he continued.

"So we'll be seeing new fighters in different worlds? What if they don't want to join us?" Snake asked, with his eyes narrowed.

"I have already organized which worlds you are going to, and the fighters have agreed to go with anyone." Master Hand said firmly.

"OK." Snake said, looking normal again.

"The tournament has now begun! Step into a portal to begin a fight!" Master Hand said, before dissapearing.

Within 5 minutes, everyone had stepped into a portal.

LINK

Location: Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts)

Link fell into a heap on a stone cold floor, before looking up to see a spiky haired teenager, with a giant key in his hand.

"So, I guess you're Link. I'm Sora, I'm your opponent" the boy named 'Sora' said.

"Ready to fight?" he asked, in a intimidating voice.

"You kidding, I was born ready!" Link said, as he charged at him, with his sword drawn.

Sora laughed, as he pulled his key out in front of him.

BAM!

Next thing Link knew, was that he had been struck by fire in the face.

Sora took this opportunity to slice his back, revealing a cut.

Link fought back tears, and turned round and hit Sora with his sword. It hit Sora on his side, and he yelped in pain.

Suddenly, a glowing object flew into the middle of where they were fighting. It was a Smash Ball.

They both ran towards it, and both hit it at the same time, which caused both of them to do their Final Smash

Link captured Sora in his triforce, but Sora harnessed the power of Kingdom Hearts to fight back.

There was an explosion.

"LINK IS THE WINNER!" a voice announced.

--

Please review, and put in suggestions for characters!


	2. Chapter 2

I will use all of the suggestions being made for the characters if I can, and if they're realistic. :)

--

SONIC

Location: Green Hill Zone

Sonic got up, and saw a familiar place.

"GREEN HILL ZONE!" Sonic shouted, as he ran up and down a slope, and he remembered all of the dood times he had, but was interrupted by a yellow fox talking to him.

"Sonic?" he said, in a faint voice.

"Tails? You're my opponent?" Sonic said in disbelief.

"Yeah..." Tails said. He didn't want to hurt his best friend!

Then he saw a Maxim Tomato.

"How about after the fight, we both cut that cut that Maxim Tomato in half and eat a half, that way, we don't really hurt each other" Tails said, flashing a weak smile.

"Yeah. So now then, En Garde!" Sonic said, and they both laughed.

Then they started.

Tails used his flying abilities to his advantage, and quickly flew over Sonic, landed on the lush, green turf, and kicked him in the back.

While Sonic was on the floor looking at his injuries, Tails saw a Beam Sword.

He flew over and caught it, and then flew back to Sonic.

"Whoa Tails! You'd give Bowser a run for his money" Sonic said, as he rolled to avoid the beam sword.

Tails just smiled, and they kept battling.

Sonic kicked the Beam Sword out of Tails hand's, and got back up to his feet. He did a Homing attack, which targeted Tails automatically.

Tails skidded across the green terrace, and crumpled into a heap.

While Tails was down, Sonic picked up a Gooey Bomb, and placed it on Tails.

"Sorry, bud." Sonoc said, and he ran away at the speed of sound to a safe distance.

BAM!

Tails was burnt, and unconscious.

A voice announced "Sonic is the winner!".

Sonic walked over to Tails, and popped the Maxim Tomato in his mouth. Immediately, Tails burns and bruises disappeared, and he regained consciousness.

"Well, guess I'll be joining ya then!" he said, jollily.

--

ROB

Location: Veldin

ROB rebooted, and looked up, to see a strange cat-like creature with a spanner in his hand running up to him.

The spanner unloosened one of his bolts, and ROB's arm fell off.

"Heh, eh Clank. This guy's too easy!" the creature said, as he ran in to take off another bolt.

Everything went black.

--

LINK AND SORA

Location:Forbidden Forest

Link and Sora were walking through an unknown woods, after stumbling through a portal.

A teenage boy then walked past a tree, and said "So, you're my opponents then." he said.

"Who are you?" Sora sked, as he stepped towards him, menacingly

"I'm Harry Potter. _Flipendo!_" he shouted, as he withdrew a wooden stick. A blue spark came out of it's tip, and Sora flew backwards into a tree. He got back up and aimed his key at Harry. Jets of flames came out of it, and they all hit Harry. Harry was burnt, and he was unaware that he was screaming, as he was hurt so much.

"Link withdrew his Gale Boomerang, and made Harry go into a tornado. He dropped, and slumped into a heap.

"Link and Sora are the winners!"

--

ROB is dead, so sorry anyone who is a ROB fan. Ratchet and Clank will take his place.

Sorry to Pizza Cat Div, I've never played Resident Evil, so I might not be able to include Chris Redfield :(. But I might be able to find enough about him so I can include him :).

Please review, and send in more suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Smash Mansion

--

Master Hand was chatting to Crazy Hand, his younger brother. But suddenly, the remains of ROB fell from a portal.

"Eegh...a horrible fate for ROB, but now it will be interesting to see how Ratchet and Clank do." Master hand said, while emptying ROB into a bin.

Crazy Hand just shouted "LOOK AT THE SCREEN!". The screen was flashing in the corner, but Master Hand clicked his fingers to see what was happening.

"Ah! Link has found Sora and Harry, and has beaten them, and Sonic has found Tails. This is gonna be interesting..."Master Hand said.

--

MARIO

Location: Megaman world

Mario had landed on his feet, and quickly looked around and shouted "Who's a th..."

He was interrupted by a massive laser to the back of the head.

"Grrrrrrr..." Mario growled, and turned around to randomly throw fireballs everywhere.

"YAH!" a voice said, and Mario followed the sound.

"AHA!" he said, as he found the man, and ran up to him to punch him in the face.

Megaman was on the ground, slowly charging up another laser.

He did a backflip to get up, and fired his laser at Mario, but Mario used his cape to deflect it back at Megaman.

"Mario is the winner!" a voice announced.

--

CPT FALCON

Location: Rayman World

Captain Falcon was about to dive headfirst in to the ground, but he did a Falcon Kick to get upright and land safely.

But then a disembodied head came from around the corner, and a disembodied hand shot a ball known as a 'Lum'.

It hit Captain Falcon in the chest, and he staggered back into a tree. Meanwhile, Rayman picked something up.

The creature was running up to him, and it launched two punches at the same time, and did a kickand a punch.

Captain Falcon was taking alot of damage, but did a Falcon Kick, which hit the creature in the chest.

The creature was on the ground, and Captain Falcon, was preparing for a Falcon Punch, but then the creature revealed what he had in his hand. A Smash Ball.

He punched it, and a giant Lum came at the side of the forest, and flew towards the F Zero driver. Then the Captain hatched an idea.

"FALCON PUNCH!" Captain Falcon shouted as the Lum came towards him, and he punched it into the ground where the creature was.

"Captain Falcon is the winner!"

--

Please review, and give in more suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

TOON LINK

Location: Chrono Trigger place

Toon Link landed on his feet elegantly, and drew out his sword.

Suddenly, a red haired man came from around a corner, with a katana in his hand.

Realizing that he was his opponent, Toon Link rushed into a sword fight with this man. Toon Link was on the offensive, as he was trying to swipe him at every opportunity, however, the man kept dodging or blocking.

BANG!

The man hit Toon Link in the side, causing him to fall back, and Crono took advantage by attacking repeatedly, until Toon Link could fight no more.

"Crono is the winner!"

--

PIKACHU

Location: Hoenn

Pikachu didn't even have time to land, as he was struck by a flamethrower, as soon as he was in this world.

He looked up, and saw a fully grown Blaziken towering over him.

He quickly rolled back, to avoid Blaziken's Fire Punch, and did a Quick Attack. Blaziken didn't flinch.

"PIKACHU!" the Pikachu shouted, to cause a thunder, which Blaziken easily avoided.

Blaziken then sent Fire Punches in Every direction. Two of them hit Pikachu, and Pikacu had 2 burn marks. But then he saw something in the air. A Smash Ball.

Pikachu pretended to faint, and Blaziken walked away, but then Pikachu sprang up onto his feet, and hit the Smash Ball with Thunder.

Pikachu started his Volt Tackle, and charged towards Blaziken. It hit him in the face, but he only fell over, and then Pikachu flew downwards, and plowed Blaziken into the ground.

"Pikachu is the winner!"

--

SAMUS

Location: Earth.

Samus, landed did a forward roll, and prepared her Arm Cannon for battle. A man in green armour was standing in front of her with an SMG at the ready.

"Ready?" was the only word it said.

"Yes." Samus said.

The fight started.

Samus and the man in green armour found cover. Samus did wildfire shots from her Arm Cannon. A scream of terror was enough to know that a shot had hit. Suddenly, Samus had a sharp pain in her back. She looked around, and saw that her cover had been broken, and she had been shot in the back. Samus tried to find some more cover, by running into some trees, but she was too late. Samus was dead.

"Master Chief is the winner!"

--

Please review and give in more suggestions!

Please give in some items and Assist Trophies, but I really need characters! I don't want to run into Writer's Block!

:).


	5. Chapter 5

FOX AND RATCHET AND CLANK

Location: Starfox Planet

Ratchet and Clank blasted through a portal, but bumped against a fox, with a gun grasped in his hand.

He got up off the floor, and pointed his gun at the fallen Ratchet and Clank.

"State your business" the fox said.

"Woah! Man, we mean you no harm! We just beat this robot in a weird Smash tournament, and we jumped through here." Ratchet explained.

"_We!? _Who's with you." the fox asked, with a blank face.

"Oh, just Clank, my robot." Ratchet said, managing a weak smile.

"OK. You don't look dangerous. I'm Fox, by the way. Wait... what if we were meant to fight each other?" Fox said, with a look of curiousity.

"No, if you were meant to fight me, then you would have come straight to me." Ratchet explained, then looked around.

"Hey... I recognize this forest." Fox said, with a strange look.

"I'M HOME!" Fox shouted, and laughed.

But this reunion with his planet was short lived, as a huge monster trudged around a corner, with a dead toad in his mouth.

"Slippy..." Fox said, with tears forming.

Fox screamed, and pulled out his gun and started firing at the beast. The beast trudged back and fell. Meanwhile, Ratchet got a closer look at the beast.

It had small black eyes, and brown skin. It had sharp needles sticking out of his mouth, and it had giant feet, and a human shaped body.

The beast got up, and whacked Fox into a nearby tree. It advanced on Ratchet who began to panic. Then he had an idea. He looked into the forest and saw 15 squirrels in a line. He pulled out his gun that turned things into chickens, and shot the squirrels. Once they were all chickens, he shouted

"Chickens! Attack!".

All of the chickens started pecking his eyes out, and meanwhile, Ratchet checked up on Fox.

"Fox, are you alright?" Ratchet whispered, when he got close.

"Yes." he said firmly. He pulled out a device, and started to speak into it.

"Krystal. Come over here. We need help." Within 5 seconds, a ship arrived.

"Hi, Fox." she said. She was a cat in human form, and she also had a blaster.

"Slippy's dead." Fox said. Krystal started to cry as well.

"This is Ratchet. He helped me against this creature" he pointed at the beast which had got rid of 7 chickens"I was just in this tournament, and I walked through a portal. Then there was the giant creature with Slippy in his mouth."

The beast groaned and got to his feet. All of the chickens fled.

They all prepared for battle, Fox and Krystal with their blasters, and Ratchet with his giant spanner.

Ratchet used Clank's flying ability to fly on top of the beast, and he whacked it with his spanner, leaving it wide open for a blaster attack.

It took a couple of hits, before it punched Krystal into the forest.

"KRYSTAL!" Fox screamed, running into the forest.

The beast shook Ratchet off, and before you could say 'Ratchet', they were circling each other like wolves.

The beast made a desperate lunge for Ratchet but he flied upwards to dodge, and then he whacked the beast wildly with his spanner, until it slumped unconscious.

Fox and Krystal came running back out, with Krystal looking rather dazed.

Suddenly, a hologram of Master Hand appeared and said.

"Given that you all care about each other, I will let you three be in a team. Krystal, welcome to the Smash world"

It disappeared. Fox and Ratchet smiled at each other.

--

Please review, and give me more suggestions!


	6. Chapter 6

The man held the small round, strange multicoloured sphere in his hand.

_'Now to follow the instructions'_ he thought.

He looked at the darkness all around him, and then waved his hand to summon a sphere of water, which he looked through.

He saw all of the small creatures that had once defeated him, but then saw the one.

He lashed out and punched mid air.

Then he loosened his grip on the other sphere he was holding.

_'Time to say bye-bye for some of you!' _he thought, and he did a maniacal laugh.

He threw the sphere into the water.

--

Everyone, some still in battles, was threw into mid air, and they landed in a desolate wasteland with just a rock.

"Where'a are we?" asked Luigi.

But before anyone could answer, a big explosion filled the place and many people were flying in all directions.

The smoke cleared, and coughs filled the area.

Only a few people were still there.

"Where 'cough' is everybody..." Link asked, then he understood what had happened.

Everyone looked on with grim faces.

--

All of the people remaining are

Sonic/Tails

Ratchet and Clank/Fox/Krystal

Link/Sora/Harry

Mario/Megaman

Cpt. Falcon/Rayman

Crono

Pikachu/Blaziken

Master Chief

Zelda.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was still in the wasteland, but noone dared to say a word.

Eventually, portals spread all around them, but they sucked them in automatically.

ZELDA

Location: Assassins Bureau.

Zelda dropped, and transformed into Shiek. She dusted herself off, and jumped to her feet.

A white-cloaked man stood in shadows, brandishing a sword.

He quickly jumped upwards, and before Zelda knew it, she had received a backwards slice to the head, ans the man was behind her.

She did a backflip, and kicked the man at his feet, so he stumbled, and Zelda threw in some more punches to his back.

The man laid on the floor, in agony, but found his feet again, and sprinted towards her.

Zelda sidestepped, and threw in a kick to the arm.

The man went flying, and tripped over a nearby water fountain, smacking his head on the stone.

"ZELDA IS THE WINNER!!" boomed the voice, and Zelda smirked. She transformed back, and said

"Get up." and she walked into the portal.

--

SONIC AND TAILS

Location: Viewtiful Joe location.

Sonic floated down, with support from Tails flying ability, and got ready for combat.

A man with a red suit, and a helmet with a V on it was sprinting unusally fast from a boulder.

He jumped over it very quickly, and came down.

"Well, at least you're another fast one!" Sonic shouted, and Sonic and Tails sprinted full speed around throwing kicks and punches at the man. However he dodged them all.

But then, a Smash Ball floated down towards them.

Only Tails noticed.

He flew gracefully up and kicked it to release it's power.

His jet came into the area, and Tails hopped inside, and shot at the strange man. This time, the bullets were too fast, and the man was hit, and his uniform came off to reveal a normal boy.

Tails Final Smash was coming to an end, so Tails pressed Self-Destruct and Eject buttons on his blue jet.

He flew out, and screamed

"HIT THE DECK!"

A mist of smoke surrounded them, and the voice said...

"TAILS AND SONIC ARE THE WINNERS!!".

--

Please send in more reviews and suggestions!!


	8. Chapter 8

Master Chief breathed heavily, and saw a portal. He readied a Plasma Rifle, and entered.

OVERLORD TOWER

Master Chief came in, and saw a strange human in a red, fiery suit and helmet. He sent 3 imp like creatures to attack him.

The Chief sot all 3 of them, and they all fell straight away. The fiery man, withdrew a red sword, bathed in blood. Master Chief went wide eyed and ran away. he threw a grenade behind him, and jumped. The grenade went off, and when the smoke cleared, the man was stunned. The Chief took this as an opportunity to finish him, and he took the man's helmet off, and punched it. He slumped on to the floor, and The Chief smirked.

"MASTER CHIEF IS THE WINNER!"

--

Fox, Krystal, and Ratchet and Clank were facing the swirling blue mass that was a portal.

"Hello there!" said a voice that Ratchet recognized.

"Qwark?!" he souted, but Qwark had changed. Now he was bulkier and stronger.

He punched Fox, and he flew back. He and Krystal withdrew their Blaster's, and started shooting madly.

"Ooh! Eeh!" he shouted. He had gotten stronger, but he still took alot of damage. Ratchet withdrew a small disco ball, and threw it in the air.

"No! Not the Groovi-" but he was cut off, by a urge to dance. Ratchet hit him with a spanner Smash Attack, and the match was decided.

"RATCHET, KRYSTAL AND FOX ARE THE WINNERS!"

--

SMASH MANSION

Master Hand was reading a book, and his hand was turning a slight blue colour.

"Aha!" he said, and he muttered some gibberish. But all at once, all of the dead Smashers were revived. Master Hand punched the air.

"YES!"

Master Hand heard a faint buzzing from the screen in the middle of the room. He looked there, and found a weakened Tabuu.

"Thank you. Now the tournament will take much less longer..." Master Hand said, as all of the Smashers looked on in shock...

--

CRONO

Location: Flipside.

Crono looked on, and saw that his enemy was made of paper.

Crono slashed him in half.

"CRONO IS THE WINNER!"

--

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

SMASH MANSION

"Now I understand you're all shocked, but I did that to see who the strongest teams were. Now they have been decided. Anyway, a new tournament starts soon!" Master Hand announced, but it was not greeted with the familiar cheering like normal, only glares. Master Hand drooped, and hovered away, as Tabuu finished his tele-whatever you want to call it.

--

CRONO AND PAPER MARIO

Location: Luigi's Mansion.

An old man hobbled forward, and Crono laughed. But then he hopped onto a fast flying machine, and withdrew a mechanical boxing glove. Crono and Paper sprinted forward, but Crono was knocked back by the glove. Paper Mario jumped, and crawled underneath his attacks, and hit him on the head with a hammer. By that time, Crono had recovered, and slashed the man. A Smash Ball floated down, and Paper jumped forward.

He broke it, and folded into a torpedo shape, and hit the man with it.

"CRONO AND PAPER MARIO ARE THE WINNERS!"

--

ZELDA AND ALTAIR

Location: Green Hill Zone

A red echidna walked out of a cave, and readied it's fists.

"Hey, Sonic told me about this guy! His name's Knuckles!" Zelda shouted in surprise.

Altair walked up to it, and jumped onto the roof of the cave. He readied some throwing knives, and threw them.

Knuckles screamed in pain, and climbed up the wall. He punched Altair, but he moved behind him, then slashed.

Knuckles went off, and he had his face covered in mud. Then he felt a sharp pain in his back. Sheik had thrown a needle at him. He got up, jumped over the oncoming needles, and punched him out of the stage. Altair jumped down, and punched Knuckles. However, they then got into a punching match, which Knuckles was winning. But then, Altair slashed him in the nose, and Knuckles slid back. An Assist Trophy appeared. Altair opened it, and Arbiter jumped out. He slashed Knuckles with a Energy Sword, then vanished. Knuckles was right near the edge of the stage, when a throwing knife hit him in the leg. That was it.

"ALTAIR AND ZELDA ARE THE WINNERS!"

--

SMASH MANSION

Master Hand flicked through some files sadly, then spoke into a multi-dimension microphone,

"Please would you all enter the red portal and return." he said glumly.

--

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

The creatures stood in shadows. Their red eyes glowed, as they readied their claws.

Every one of them recieved a voice in their ear.

"Set course for Smash Mansion."

--

All of the Smash teams returned.

"Well, everyone hates me, so let's get this over with." Master Hand muttered, but the teams looked confused. Then everyone mouthed,

"He hired Tabuu."

Everyone was open mouthed.

"FIRST MATCH: LINK, SORA, AND HARRY VS ZELDA, ALTAIR, AND KNUCKLES. GET READY!" came out of a loud mouthed speaker.

They all had a quick team talk, and were teleported to a stage.

--

Location: Hogwarts: Forbidden Forest.

They all landed in a dense forest, where a giant tree attacked them with twisted branches.

"Choose your first fighter! There are two battles! Choose wisely!" a voice proclaimed.

"Hey, I'm gonna sit this one out, to see how we do with you two. So who's going first?" Link said, while he relaxed on a chair that was conjured up by Harry.

"Wait a sec... Pick sticks!" Link said gleefully, as he pulled up two branches.

"The one with the twisted end goes first!" Link shouted, and he sat back.

Sora ended up with it, and went out to battle Knuckles.

"Aw, look at the furry little cat! I expected something more." Sora said.

"Yeah, obviously a echidna with loads of experience, and spiky knuckles stands no chance against a 14 year old that has a key to defend himself." Knuckles snarled.

Sora readied his Keyblade.

"It's called a Key-BLADE!!" Sora screamed, as he went to attack.Knuckles soared out of the way, and landed on the tree.

He punched it, and a shockwave went through the ground. Sora was launched up, and Knuckles soared over to punch him. Before he could, Sora had used Firaga between his legs to shoot at him. Knuckles thumped into the tree, and Sora used Firaga to keep him into the air to land on the tree. He sliced Knuckles, until he slumped onto the floor below.

"SORA IS THE WINNER!"

"NEXT UP, HARRY VS ALTAIR!

Harry Apparated onto the tree to begin. Altair jumped onto the tip of the branch, to fight.

Altair swiped with his sword, as Harry jumped down, using Wingardium Leviosa on himself to soften the landing.

"Flipendo!" he shouted, and he knocked Altair off the branch. He landed spread eagled on the floor, and growled in pain. He threw some knives at Harry, but he said,

"Protego." and he protected himself, as the knives stopped in midair. Little did he know that Altair was behind him, and ready to stab. He did so, to bring an abrupt end to the match.

"ALTAIR IS THE WINNER! SUDDEN DEATH! SORA VS ALTAIR!"

Sora took up a defencive stance. Altair walked forward, but Sora's Keyblade trickled some electricity. He then threw it at Altair, who was unaware of it. He was electrocuted, and he fell of the stage for a KO.

"LINK'S TEAM WINS!"

Link smirked, and walked over to Zelda's team.

"Well played." he said to everyone. The stage changed back to normal, and they all walked off.

--

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Young Link walked by the countryside, with the rest of the old Smashers. He was going to watch the new tournament.

_"Hm. I feel a dark presence near here."_ Mewtwo said, looking suspicious.

"Aw, c'mon. It's probably Ganon!" Young Link said.

_"Hmmmmm..."_ Mewtwo said, and he went to think.

After about 10 minutes, Mewtwo looked in shock.

_"Someone is definitely coming!" _Mewtwo shouted telepathically.

A outline appeared in the distance. A Primid.

"What's that?" Roy asked, but everyone shrugged.

It got surrounded in a blue aura, and was pulled to them. It was punching and kicking.

"It's an enemy." Mewtwo said rarely. He only spoke when they were in danger, so he could speak quickly, rather than charge his psychic powers to speak telepathically.

Roy slashed it, and it fell to the ground. Suddenly, they were attacked by two scythes from behind. They jumped round to see a large Greap attacking them.

"What is that thing?" Roy asked.

_"It's a Greap. But I don't know what that is." _Mewtwo said, disappointed. He fired 5 quick Shadow Balls at the Greap, and leaped away.

Young Link threw his Boomerang, and slashed it twice, then backflipped away.

Dr Mario threw a medicine tablet, and it flew away into the horizon.

_"I'll read this little creatures mind." _Mewtwo said coolly.

_"Ah! They're after the Smashers!" _Mewtwo screamed, and they all ran off.

--

"OK, next battle is..." Master Hand began to say, but then saw the former Smashers.

"I'm sorry you guys, but we kicked you out!" Master Hand shouted.

"We know that." Mewtwo began impatiently. "Some creatures are after you all!" he screamed, in his normal voice.

Master Hand went even paler than his normal colour somehow.

"Are they... surrounded by darkness?" he said fearfully.

"Yes." Mewtwo said.

Master Hand turned to everyone else.

"I am so, so sorry. Tabuu should never have been trusted. The Primids are back." he said, and he floated away, as everyone else looked ahead, mouths agape.

--

"We have been discovered. No point in hiding. GO!" a voice said in their ears, and they advanced.

--

Link and Snake readied a Bow and a Sniper respectively, and looked round.

"Enemy in range." Snake said coolly, and he fired. A scream was heard, and Snake smirked.

"Everyone retreat! Get to the safest place possible!" Master Hand screamed.

Mewtwo moved his hands, and everyone looked in curiousity.

They all vanished on the spot.

--

SINNOH

They all landed, and looked at Mewtwo, who shrugged.

_"They didn't invade here."_ he said telepathically, in defence.

_"True."_ Lucario said as well.

Just then, a person came along, and looked in awe at Mewtwo, Lucario, Pikachu, Pichu, and Squirtle, Charizard, and Ivysaur.

"Wow!" she said, and ran over.

"And you are?" Master Hand asked.

"The name's Celenia(OC)! I live here in Safrilo Vllage. It's small, but cool." she said. She had flowing blue hair, a necklace, with a t-shirt with a Pokemon hat on it, and some big, baggy jeans.

"Aren't you'a a bit surprised that there is a floating hand'a?" Mario asked.

"Well, we've seen a load of weird things here lately. Like that over there." she said, pointing to a location.

"Oh. My. God. Duon!" Fox shouted.

"I'll handle this." Celenia said, and she pulled out a Pokeball.

"This should do the trick. Go, Salamence!" she shouted, and a Salamence came out in front of her.

"Hyper Beam!" she shouted at the creature, who unleashed a long, brownish beam at Duon. It screamed, and advanced on Celenia.

She jumped on Salamence, and shouted,

"Fly!". Salamence shot into the air.

"Now, TAKE DOWN!" she screamed. It dive-bombed towards Duon, and it fell over onto the floor.

"Cool." was the only word said, by Pokemon Trainer, who was used to spectacular attacks.

She jumped off, and returned it to it's Pokeball.

"The Primid's are here?" Mario asked.

"It appears so." Master Hand said grimly.

"So, you're in a war, or something? Then I'll fight with you." Celenia said bravely.

"Thanks. We could use your Pokemon." Pokemon Trainer said, grinning.

"Wait. Do you want to see the others?" Celenia asked, and pulled out 5 more Pokeballs. Out of them popped a Machamp, a Venemoth, a Scizor, a Blastoise, and a Flygon.

Pokemon Trainer looked disappointed.

"I've only got a Squirtle, a Ivysaur, and a Charizard..." he mumbled.

Celenia looked sympathetic, but was interrupted by 60 Primids appeared near a path.#

"Machamp, use Seismic Toss on a few of them. Venemoth, poison them, while you Scizor, use Metal Claw. Blastoise, Hydro Pump, and Flygon, Fly." Celenia looked excited.

"And Salamence, use Dragon Pulse!" she added.

Within minutes, everyone had been defeated.

"Woah." was the word that summed it up.

_"Shall we go back to Smash Mansion?" _Mewtwo asked.

"Yes. But we need a battle strategy." Master Hand said.

"OK. The younger ones launch an aerial attack from the Halberd, while the older ones try to attack." Tails said.

"How did you work that out?" Mario asked, blown away by the younger one's knowledge on the spot.

"Tails here, is a boy genius!" Sonic said, beaming. Tails smiled.

"That," Master Hand began, "will do well."

Tails beamed as well.

"OK Mewtwo. To the Halberd!" Master Hand roared.

--

HALBERD

Everyone landed, and Meta Knight started to talk.

"Well, to get out, you use the escape hatch. They've got parachutes there, so STRAP THEM ON!" he shouted, and the older ones vanished.

--

SMASH MANSION ENTRANCE

They landed on a patch of grass.

"OK. Celenia, fly your Salamence to see what the situation is." Master Hand instructed. She nodded, and flew off.

Within seconds, she flew back.

"Millions of them. And some weird, giant blue guy." she shouted from the air.

"OK. (pause) We'll go in. We've got enough Heart Containers to last us." Master Hand confirmed. Everyone looked in shock at him.

"Wait. We'll put the powerful, heavy ones go first. Then they're less likely to die or fly away from a hit." he said, and a few of them calmed down.

"Anyone?" Master Hand asked, and Bowser, Ganon, Dedede, Wario, and Celenia(Salamence) put their hands up.

--

SMASH LOBBY.

The glass floor was shining from the warmth of the sun. Primids were working on devices, and there was a single desk and chair at the top of the room, which had two floors.

"hyper beam..." was heard in the distance, and a brown beam wiped out about 57 Primids.

The heavy weights enetered, looking determined.

Bowser breathed fire everywhere that he could reach, while Ganon used a new technique, by using dark kicks to make a small, dark tornado. He kicked it to the left. Dedede threw his hammer like a boomerang at the top floor, and Wario rode his motorcycle around. Salamence also went to deal with 5 Floows. He used Hyper Beam, then Metal Claw, and they were all defeated. They went back out to Master Hand.

--

SMASH MANSION ENTRANCE

Everyone had flown back on Salamence (or in Warios case, on a motorbike) to give a report.

"Well, killed everyone, with barely any damage!" Celenia said in glee.

"Good. Now we launch a frontal assault." Master Hand said.

"If they can't wipe out them, then I think we'll do well. I thought they'd get a bit of damage, but they didn't, so let's go!" Master Hand shouted. Luckily, everyone was not thinking about him hiring Tabuu now.

--

SMASH OFFICE

Crazy Hand was screaming for help, but noone heard him.

"BROTHER! HELP..." his voice trailed off, as the Smashers entered.

Crazy was glowing in a dark aura.

"Oh no! He's...one of them!" Pit shouted.

He fired an arrow at one of his fingers. He brushed it off though, and prepared for battle.

"Engage in BRAWL!" he shouted.

"We need 3 people to battle... FOX! RATCHET! POKEMON TRAINER! BATTLE FOR SMASH!!" he screamed, becoming passionate.

--

FOX, RATCHET, AND P. TRAINER

Location: Smash Office

Crazy started by firing some red lazers, which Fox blocked with his Reflector, then fired some Blaster shots. He made some quirky movements, then tried to slam him. Ratchet pulled out an Alpha Cannon and charged before he could hit Fox. He flew back and hit a wall. Squirtle went over, and used Water Gun at himself, then used Withdraw, to use a Water Shell. It made contact, and Crazy Hand was unconscious.

"FOX, RATCHET, AND P. TRAINER ARE THE WINNERS!"

--

"Nice new attack." Celenia said to Pokemon Trainer, while Master Hand checked Crazy.

"Brother...you alright?"he asked.

"Come...closer..." he said, an the hand went closer.

"PIGFACE!!" he screamed, and he flew around, screaming happily. Master Hand turned back round.

"Now, Celenia, where are most of the Primid's?" Master Hand asked.

"They're gathered in the Lounge." she replied.

"OK. Let's go." Master Hand announced.

--

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

A man with white hair glared at his army around him. Sure, they had 10,000 men, but already, 500 had been wiped out!

"You're all disgusting failures! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" he screamed hatefully at them.

"Why do we need to do this anyway, sir?" a man in REALLY heavy armour asked coolly, leaning against a wall.

"Because of Sora! Because of the whole of Nintendo! They always seem to get in the way!" he shouted angrily, kicking his sword by himself.

"Normally you're more collected than this. Are you OK?" the man asked, still calm.

"NO!" he shouted at him. However he didn't move an inch.

He marched right up to him.

"Well, I'm just fine with Nintendo's shadow because it's better than nothing. Imagine not being in a game. THAT would be bad. There is absolutely no point in this war. I resign." he hissed at the man, spat at the floor, and turned to leave.

Suddenly, he went very still, and fell to the floor, a tall sword lodged in his back.

"Anyone else care to resign?" Sephiroth asked, unbalanced and drooling slightly.

--

The Smashers marched to the lounge.

"Here." the Smashers stopped.

"OK. Doctor Mario(just saw this on other fics, just saw it as a possibility), stay behind and well-hidden. If anyone is injured, find the doctor. If you get caught, Doctor, fight for you life." Dr Mario nodded, and crouched, covering him self in his cape, as to look as if he were a piece of furniture. Master Hand flashed a thumbs up, and punched the door down. Sora growled.

"Sephiroth." he hissed.

--

So, a mentally unstable Sephiroth was leading the Primids! Tabuu does have a role still, but you won't find that out for a long, long time.

Meanwhi;e, sorry for the hiatus, and R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

COMPETITION TIME!

OK, anyone who can guess who the man in heavy armour, who was killed by the One-Winged Angel, is, then they can submit any character, OC, or a proper character! Here are a few hints...

He has a Sledgehammer, Assault Rifle, and Hunting Rifle.

His dad escaped from Vault 101.

...Only Microsoft fans know him.

Well there you have it, folks!

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Sora dashed into the room, wildly slashing at any approaching Primids. He quickly turned into Valor Form, and started using combos and Keyblade throws in all directions. But then, a large sword pinned him to a wall by the corner of his shirt. He thrashed, and an unarmed, grinnning Sephiroth, still drooling, and wlaking unsecurely. A few Primids tried to help him along, but Sephiroth put his hand out.

"Hello, Sora." he said, giggling. Sora stared sternly at him.

"You've gone insane, I can see it." he said firmly. Sephiroth spat at him, then he turned to the Smashers.

"FEEL MY POWER!" he shouted strangely, then pulled his sword frm Sora, and rammed it through his stomach. Sora gasped, and gurgled, before falling over. Sephiroth threw his sword to a side, then picked up the key that he wielded.

"Feel it?" he giggled, then walked away.

-----

Fox stood at the back of the Smashers, shaking his head. Then he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see a sorrowful lion standing before him.

"I am sorry about your loss of the legendary warrior. I however want to help." he said. He had green eyes, VERY sharp claws, some red boots, a brown jacket, and some some jeans hanging tightly. "I am Leo Panthera." he continued.

"Fox Mcclo-" but he was cut off.

"I know you all. I knew of the danger of the Subspace Army, and chose the right moment to emerge." he explained. Then he pressed a button on his jacket. His boots sparked jets, then he backflipped into the air, and flew into action.

-----

Leo flew into the fray. Sephiroth turned round.

"You do not stand a chance now!" he said, shaking his finger.

"I HAVE THE KEY!" Leo growled.

"Face me Sephiroth." he hissed, and Sephiroth smiled, before creating a barrier with the blade.

-----

LEO VS KEYGOD SEPHIROTH

1,2,3,GO!

Sephiroth leapt at Leo, who stood there smirking.

"Fox. Blaster." he said, and Fox threw his gun to him. He shot Sephiroth full on in the face. He fell back. Leo sprintd to him, then started to kick him full on. Sephiroth quickly swiped at his feet, and stumbled to his feet. Leo quickly rolled behind him, and punched him in a pressure point. He succumbed to his knees. But he turned quickly, and punched Leo n the face, before impaling him.

"GAME!"

-----

"Hehehe. Pitiful." Sephiroth muttered darkly.

-----

So, Sora is dead! Who is Leo? Is he truly dead? (hint, hint)

BTW, Paranoidsocialclub won the contest!

'applause :D'

Now then.

CHARACTERS ACCEPTED IN NEXT CHAPTER!

Just give me an idea for a general in the Subspace Army, and if I think it's good enough, then I'll put it in the story. Just put in ideas.

You get to put in another OC as well:D:D:D!


	15. Chapter 15

Leo lay spread eagled on the floor, eyes wide. Sephiroth was now rambling on about his reign of terror. Leo slowly crawled forward, and picked up Fox's Blaster. He looked at Fox, who was now grinning. And...

He threw the blaster.

-----

Fox caught the Blaster swiftly, and shot Sephiroth full on in the stomach. He was sent flying backwards, and Leo sprung to life, dodging his oncoming body, then helped him along with a roundhouse kick. Sephiroth skidded back, and crashed into a full size model of himself, made of glass. He did not move after that. The Smashers started to cheer, but the villains smiled. A dark version of Sephiroth strolled out with a dark, gleaming Keyblade.

"Fools. Everytime you kill me..." another Sephiroth walked out.

"I come back stornger. Now I'm a Nobody..." the dark version walked forward.

"And a Heartless." The Smashers looked on in terror.

-----

Leo sprinted past the hordes of villains into a safe location. He quickly pulled out a smal chip, which grew into a screen. He started to touch the screen.

'Gotta get some reinforcements...'

-----

The dark Sephiroth lunged forward, thrusting the Keyblade in fron t of him. And he was aiming.

At Wolf. The key surged through his now blank, emotionless body, as he slumped to the ground.

"Wolf!" Falco shouted. Dr Mario ran over, to check his pulse.

"Nothing'a." he said sadly.

Sephiroth stood, deep in thought.

"RAAM, Saren, take the doctor down." A strange, mutated monster with a huge gun and a smaller, strange species walked out with orbs of energy. The doctor looked fearful.

CRASH!

Through the glass roof came dozens of Microsoft characters jumped through the roof. The most notable being Captain John Shepherd, Marcus Fenix, and Sparrow (from Fable 2). The dozens of characters swarmed round RAAM and Saren, leaving them rangled and dead.

"Any help?" Marcus asked, in his deep rasping voice.

Next time...

_Marcus roadie ran through the vast crowds, chainsawing or gunning down most of them._

_Montage of may deaths which are too blurry to make out._

_Dark Sephiroth has a swoord rammed through him._

_But he grinned._

_-----_

IM BACK! 'raucous applause and cheers'

jokin, jokin. On a more serious note, I am back, but may only be back part time. Sorry, no consistent updates from now on :(

Oh well.

Bye, y'all!


	16. SHOCK! HORROR!

Joanna Dark quickly ran out from the crowd of 360 characters, kicked Dark Sephiroth's Keyblade out of his hands, then swiftly caught it and thrust it clean through his stomach. But he grinned. He removed the sword from his chest, and spun the handle on his finger.

"Fool. I'm stronger than that!" He thrust his hand through Joanna's stomch. She gasped, and spluttered, before landing heavily by the feet of Gordon Freeman. He looked up at Dark Sephiroth. Then he quickly pulled out a machine gun, and carefully aimed it at Dark Sephiroth's head. The head came clean off. Nobody Sephiroth screamed, clutching his head.

-----

Meanwhile...

-----

Marcus Fenix ran thorugh the hordes of villains killing them all with guns, a chainsaw, and grenades. He quickly sprinted away, as the remaining villains dropped to the floor. He grinnned, as his teammate Dom Santiago came out form the smoke that remained. The remaining Smashers killed off the remaining villains. They all started to celebrate, before they saw Mario, their only mascot, killed by a gunshot wound. From behind him stepped...

Niko Bellic?

-----

Meanwhile...

-----

Samus Aran slowly crept around the toop of the room in which they were fighting, and grapppled into another room, where a sole, giant computer, stood. Samus took off her helmet, and gazed in awe at the screen.

-----

Meanwhile...

-----

Nobody Sephiroth was slowly swaying from side to side, oblivious to the action. He eventually stopped, and raised a trembling finger at Gordon Freeman.

"Y-yy-y-y-you'll n-n-never stop u-us!" he spluttered.

"Oh but I will." he replied, and walked up to the trembling Sephiroth, and triumphantly killed him. The fight stopped then. The Smashers walked up to the front, looking at the dead Sephiroths. But then, out of surprise, Nobody Sephiroth began to speak, trembling violently.

"You've stopped me." The Smashers smiled. "But there are more. Hundreds, Millions, Billions! And you know what?" The Smashers looked at him. "You've just created ALLOUT WAR!" he uttred one last loud laugh, then slowly died. The Smashers looked even more fearful than before now.

-----

Leo Panthera was watching this fight via a machine that he had constructed himself. He saw the war beginning, but looked at the screen blankly. He stood up, dusted off his jacket, and prepared to run to their aid, when all of a sudden, a large, human hand struck him from behind, sending him spliralling uncontrollably into total darkness...

-----

NEXT TIME

_"Smashers, it's allout war now."_

_Master Hand is impaled by a spear._

_"We've got to realize now, that most of us will die._

_A sword clatters to the ground._

_"And the humans can't stop it." announces Crazy Hand._

_"You're right! You're all going to die!" announces the unstable voice of Niko Bellic. An explosion rips through empty air. Smash Mansion's tattered remains are shown._

_-----_

Howdy again! But on a more serious note, I NEED reviews to live. Jokes. But seriously, REVIEW! If you're reading that is...

Goodbye!


End file.
